


and the living is easy

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne





	

“Jack, you've ruined Sa-Se again.” Jack chuckled and puffed out his chest, spreading his arms in a stretch before relaxing back languidly onto the floor. He pulled a particularly thick file from underneath his thigh and read the tag out loud.

“Sea, Dead. Shouldn't this be in the D's? I only ask because someday I'm probably going to have to teach someone your filing system and I want to make sure I don't balls it up completely. You may thank me anytime.” Ianto glared.

“I will thank you when you not only learn the filing system, you actually put it into practice. The Dead Sea is in the Sa-Se file because when I come down here to find information about seas, I would like to have all of the seas in the world conveniently located in the same place, rather than all over the archives. Bering Sea, Red Sea, Dead Sea – they're all here. I can find them all. Now, would you please hand me that – Christ, that's the Sycorax file. God help us all.” Jack handed up the file in question and watched Ianto frown over it.

“Did you know,” he said lazily, “that I can see right up your pants when you stand right there?” Ianto was unfazed.

“If you would inform me of the location of my trousers, I would be able to rectify the situation. As it is, you'll have to just hush and play Peeping Tom while I try to suss this out. And please, remove those files from underneath your arse. I do not want to have to explain to Gwen what happened to them.” Jack shrugged.

“Why not? She'd probably be interested.” Ianto rolled his eyes.

“If I didn't love you so much, I would probably hate you by now.” Jack grinned.

“Do you want to go on a vacation?” he asked, as if he hadn't heard any of the last half of their conversation. Ianto spared him a brief glance.

“Aren't you uncomfortable down there? It's got to be terrible for your back. Put on some pants, will you, please?”

“I'm fine, you can sort out my back later, and no, I'm warm, and it's cool here. Answer the question, Ianto.”

“What I want doesn't matter. Torchwood doesn't take vacations. The Rift doesn't either.”

“But do you want to? Four days on the seashore, no alarm clocks, no timetables, no obligations? Come on, that's got to appeal to you on the, I don't know, human frequency. Do you even have a human frequency, he who runs like clockwork?” Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Sun, sand, surf – seafood. What do you think?” Ianto set his manila folder down and met Jack's gaze.

“It sounds like the perfect vacation, Jack,” he said honestly. “And if you get the opportunity, by all means, you have my permission to go. Gwen and I will be fine, I promise.” Jack sighed and got up, hunting for a pair of pants before intercepting Ianto from the trashed file cabinet.

“I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for us. Would you come with me, just for a few days? I've already set up someone to stay with Gwen, keep an eye on the Rift.” He circled Ianto's wrists with his hands, holding them to his chest. “We both need a break. A time when we don't have to be Torchwood, when we don't have to be heroes, when we don't have to work miracles. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather be boring with than you.” Ianto met Jack's eyes and, deliberately, let his papers fall to the floor.

“Just tell me when,” he said, and pressed his lips to Jack's.  



End file.
